


Get Up To Go

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV NSFW Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Digital Art, FFXV NSFW Week, M/M, NSFW Art, Zegnautus Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Written forFinal Fantasy NSFW Week 2017Day 5: Make Up Sex.After they rescued Prompto from Zegnautus Keep, Noctis seeks out Prompto to confirm that things are real between them.





	Get Up To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so, this is a rather emotional piece... More or less? I mean, coming up with writing something for this theme was pretty much a wild ride, because I only had the first lines at first and then wondered how to go on. Once I had the idea for the time and place though, it was pretty easy to write. ^^;;
> 
> At the end is a scene from the story drawn by Layann, which you can also find at her [nsfw art tumblr](http://yakipurin.tumblr.com/).

They hadn't had a fight _per se_. They never fought.

Prompto was much too infatuated with Noctis to ever feel angry at him and Noctis had such a bad case of puppy love for his official best friend that he couldn't even see when he did something bad.

However, when it came to saving the world and manipulating chancellors, who just wanted to see the world burn, even someone like Noctis would be so shook, so upset with himself and the world that he wouldn't be able to discern between his best friend and a phoney.

Prompto was upset, naturally, but he didn't blame Noctis. Never once had he been upset at Noctis, only at himself.

And then Noctis had come to rescue him. Prompto had been so happy, even despite all the self-doubt that Ardyn had fostered and nurtured within him. All that mattered was that Noctis was there and while Prompto wasn't completely convinced that all of this was real, he wanted to believe so badly that his friends had come for him and only wanted to rescue him. If all of this was just some mind game of Ardyn's, well, then be it.

What made this real though was that there was still the mission of them having to find the crystal, use its powers and save the world. That was why they had to move on, move forward in this maze of corridors until they got to the heart of it. Surely, there was Ardyn waiting for them. Surely, there would be lots of monsters, lots of daemons waiting for them. Rogue MTs, overwhelmed by the Starscrouge implanted in them, devoid of all humanity.

It was a cruel fate, but Prompto wondered if it wasn't crueler to know that _he_ should have been one of them, but managed to escape his fate just to fall in love with the prince of Lucis.

But then again, it seemed like said prince was just as much in love as Prompto was, so maybe that was nothing cruel, but the universe's way of making things up to him.

Those were the things that he contemplated while the other three talked about their further proceedings, ending up with Ignis and Gladio getting out and about to find them more supplies, more potions and elixirs.

That left him and Noctis alone, and the prince returned to the bunk where Prompto sat once his advisor and shield had left the room. The blond heard Noctis hesitate before the mattress dipped under his weight as he sat down, just for Prompto turn his head and confirm that it was really him.

After what felt like an eternity to both of them, Noctis simply started apologizing. For falling into Ardyn's trap. For hurting him. Prompto wanted to laugh, wanted to tease him for it, but the words that he intended to be funny came out empty and dry, reflecting the pain he had felt during his captivity. He sighed and told Noctis that he shouldn't worry. They had both fallen into Ardyn's traps and if anyone was to blame, it was the chancellor.

Their next exchange was deeper than anything else they've ever talked about before. It left Prompto with his heart beating fast in his chest, completely gone and in love with the prince.

"You with me?" Noctis had asked and Prompto answered quicker than he could think then.

"Ever at your side," he said, eyes flickering left and right before they settled on Noctis' intense grey eyes. There was so much in his eyes to see, not just the whole world, but a whole new universe and even as Prompto hesitated, he felt himself pulled into that universe, sitting back down, but his eyes never left those of his best friend. Because friends was what they were above all, after all and until the end of days, disregarding of all the other flavors of their relationship. 'Friends' was what they were allowed to be in the eyes of fate, no matter how much more they were.

As Prompto fell deeper and deeper into Noctis' gaze, the prince leaned closer and Prompto must have done the same thing because the next thing he knew that happened was that their lips met, hesitantly at first, as if this was the first time that they kissed.

Their lips moved slowly, relearning the shape of the other's mouth until Noctis shifted and turned, climbed onto the bed and coaxed Prompto to lie down with him.

The blond panicked for a good while, wondering what Gladio and Ignis would think of them like that, _here_ , but there was something in Noctis' eyes as the prince hovered over him that told him that there was nothing to worry about. He just needed to trust him and everything would be alright.

As Prompto wondered if that was what being king was all about, Noctis deepened the kiss, using his tongue to ask for permission to continue. The blond took a moment to respond to that, but when he did, the kiss quickly turned desperate, tongues battling for dominance before Noctis tugged on Prompto's clothes but didn't get very far in undressing him. Instead, he shrugged off his jacket and pulled off both their gloves so that hands could roam freely over naked skin.

Noctis sighed as his hand rested over the middle of Prompto's chest, his shirt bunched up under his chin, feeling the steady heartbeat there, smiling in a way that almost broke Prompto's heart.

"I thought I lost you," the prince whispered before he leaned in and kissed him harder. Prompto moaned and couldn't do much but succumb to the obvious wish for more from his lover, no matter if he thought that this was neither the time nor the place.

The hand on his chest moved to the side to toy with his nipple, making him gasp as pleasure shot through his body that he thought he had forgotten. Prompto arched his back and groaned, throwing a hooded look up at the other.

"I thought you hated me," he gave back with a huff as he reached up to caress Noctis' face. The prince leaned into his touch, mysterious blue eyes fluttering shut as he nuzzled into the touch.

"I could never hate you," Noctis whispered and pressed his lips to the palm of Prompto's hand before he looked back down into the other's darkened violet blue eyes.

"...Show me that this is real," Prompto breathed, his voice breaking, as his eyes suddenly glazed over and it was obvious that one of them would start to cry if Noctis didn't do anything. So he leaned down and kissed Prompto again, all demanding tongue and messy lip mashing. Prompto moaned and returned the kiss just as hungrily, threading his fingers into Noctis' hair at the back of his head to hold him down. He spread his legs invitingly, but Noctis wouldn't budge so he didn't get very far with that.

Instead, Noctis rolled his hips against Prompto's crotch, making the both of them gasp wantonly.

"Noct... please," Prompto moaned out as he tugged on Noctis' shirt, wanting it off, just like he wanted his own pants off so that he could feel his lover inside of him once more.

The prince sat back and pulled off his shirt, leaving himself half-naked and Prompto forgot how to breathe for a moment. His hands moved on his own accord to touch the Noctis' chest, to feel his heartbeat, to confirm that he was warm and real and _there_ and when his fingers brushed against pert nipples, the gasp he elicited from his lover went straight to his groin.

He sat up the best he could and pulled off his vest and shirt, ignoring the pang of pain that shot through his body. He almost even managed to ignore the pained look that Noctis shot him as he saw the bruises and cuts on his torso. But when the prince reached out to ghost his fingers over where there had been a broken rib before they had treated him with a potion earlier, Prompto couldn't stop himself from wincing.

"Prom..."

"It doesn't matter," the blond said vehemently before Noctis could apologize again. "Please... show me it doesn't matter. Show me you... you see _me_."

"Prom," Noctis sighed, letting his other hand rest on the blond's cheek before he pulled him up for another kiss, slower this time, but no less urgent. The hand on Prompto's chest moved down his stomach to his fly and as Prompto still needed both hands to hold him up, nimble fingers found their way past his fly into his underwear.

Groaning as they wrapped around his dick, Prompto fell back onto the hard mattress, looking up at Noctis, whose gaze wasn't leaving his face. Despite his earlier words, that kind of intense gaze made him feel self-conscious and a part of him wanted this to be over as quickly as possible. He could go without the part where everything was dirty and messy and just wanted to feel the high of pleasure that he could already feel building in the pit of his stomach, but there was no way that he would stop anything Noctis wanted to do with him. Especially not when he was flicking his wrist just right.

"Do you... remember the night before my 20th birthday?" Noctis asked then, voice low and husky.

It took him a moment, but the memory of that night sent a shudder down Prompto's back and he gasped, remembering how they crossed so many lines that night and he had hated none of that. He also felt a phantom throb in his ass already, but that was nothing compared to the promise in Noctis' eyes. Maybe it wasn't the best to think back to _that_ after the literal thing had just happened to him, but he couldn't help feel excited for doing these kinds of things with Noctis.

"What...?"

"You'll see," Noctis smiled and shifted to push Prompto's pants down as far as he could, but with his boots in the way, he only managed to get them down to about his knees. From experience, Prompto knew that it was more than enough and as Noctis got off the bed to push his own pants off, he started to turn around onto his stomach so that they could do this easier.

"Don't... I want to try something," Noctis said as he was halfway out of his pants and underwear. One second later he held the tube of lube in his hands that they had deposited at some time in his magical storage. It was almost empty, speaking of moments stolen away from their older companions, both outside in nature as well as in hidden streets in the places that they had come across. Lestallum, Altissia, Galdin Quay, Prompto remembered at least one spot in each of these places where they had spent a few stolen moments to rekindle the flame between them, to work off the steam, the stress that was resting on Noctis' shoulders. More often than not, Prompto had been the one pressed face first against a wall, a tree, a boulder because it was the easier and fastest way for them to have sex. He had missed the times when they didn't have to rush and could explore their bodies, the slow and lazy lovemaking that Noctis had come to prefer during their teenage years over the quick, hormonal fucking.

But desperate times called for desperate measures and it was only every now and then that they had a room on their own and were not dead tired from a day of traveling and hunting. So they had to make do with the occasional quick fuck here and there.

Prompto had been prepared to go with that even now, especially with Gladio and Ingis out their on their own with worse dangers than Prompto had encountered in the tundra of Nifelheim. By now he was sure that Noctis had told them to take their time for _this_ , but he still didn't want to put them in any more danger than they needed to be in.

So whatever Noctis had planned, Prompto hoped that it was quick and good, because he didn't want to wait anymore. He wanted Noctis, no, he desperately _needed_ to feel him inside.

Still, whatever Noctis had in mind, it was obviously something else, because he moved to straddle Prompto's hips again, hand slick with lube. The tube had disappeared, but Prompto knew that if he needed it, he could just pull it from that magical space himself.

The blond gasped as one not-so-slick hand pressed their erections together. He looked up in shock just to see that Noctis had his other hand behind his back while he was thrusting forward lazily into his loose fist.

It was almost enough to push Prompto over the edge, the tightness, the warmth, the friction, _knowing_ that this was Noctis with him and nothing out of his own mind. This time around, he even managed to move his hips back up to add to the friction, eliciting a moan or two from Noctis.

The prince looked a bit too concentrated though, sweat beads forming on his brow as he moved his hips and Prompto did stop to wonder what he was doing with his other hand after a while just before it appeared again.

"Are you okay?" Noctis asked and Prompto nodded, even as the prince pulled his hand away, shifted so that he was hovering over the blond's middle.

"What...?" Prompto asked, just to have his question answered as Noctis' slick hand moved to his erection, straightening it up to aim it at his entrance.

"I want _you_ ," Noctis said, hesitating to make the final move. "...Can I?"

Flabbergasted, Prompto could only stare up, his mouth hanging open, his every thought process coming to a sudden stop. Here he had been, expecting them to have sex the way they always had. He had always been the one to offer himself, give himself over to provide a shoulder to lean on, a friend to relax to Noctis. He hadn't expected much in return, never, always playing the role he knew he needed to play for Noctis at that given moment in time. Just being by Noctis' side was more than the had ever expected. To think that one day Noctis would offer himself, and _ask_ him if that was what Prompto wanted too made the blond feel like the world was really just about to end.

"I... Yeah. Yeah, sure," he answered, still dumbstruck, relaxing a little as he knew where all of this fumbling and touching was headed after all. "Please... Noct, I want you too."

As Noctis mumbled his thanks and then lowered himself ever so slowly, Prompto's eyes were trained on where they were about to be connected, his own hands resting loosely on his lover's thighs.

The pressure was overwhelming, completely different from his own hand or from Noctis' hand, hot and tight and _perfect_ and the further Noctis sank, the louder he groaned. Once he was fully sheathed he stilled, chest heaving with heavy breaths as his whole body seemed to adjust to the flesh inside of him.

"Hey... are you alright? Does it hurt?" Prompto asked in concern, because he knew just how bad the pain could be. He was sure that if he had done the preparing, he would have taken much longer, would have taken more care that Noctis was all relaxed and open. The few times that he had been in charge he had done just that, but that had been ages ago.

Noctis shook his head before he straightened his back again and smiled down at his lover, all open and vulnerable not matter how much he tried to come across as playful and self-assused. He took a deep breath and held his head high, slowly lifting his hips again to start moving.

"Fuck!" Prompto gasped, breathless as his fingers squeezed the flesh of Noctis' thighs.

Taking that as his clue to move again, Noctis set up a slow rhythm, as if to try out what he was able to do and what not. Prompto did his best to hold back and let him find out what was good and what wasn't. Of course, he knew exactly how he could move and what was good and he could sense that Noctis was trying out the same things, but since this wasn't what either of them was used to, it took them some time.

Luckily, Prompto was so concentrated on Noctis not being hurt in any way and that he wouldn't overdo it for his orgasm to be only a faint thought in a corner of his mind, no matter how hot it was to have Noctis Lucis Caelum ride him on a hard and cold bunk bed in the heart of Nifelheim.

The danger and excitement rising from that whole set up - a stolen moment in the middle of enemy territory, with their friends just gone long enough for them to have this - came crashing back at Prompto when Noctis opened his eyes and looked down at him, in all his flushed glory, a tiny smile on his lip he had only ever seen in private and that raised goosebumps all over Prompto's skin from how good and cherished it made him feel.

"Fuck... you're so gorgeous like this," Prompto whispered, not daring to talk any louder. He was witness to a scene so divine that he was sure that he had died at some point in the story and gone to heaven. Why else would this happen to him anyway?

"Just for you," Noctis murmured, getting a little bolder with his movements. He rolled his hips more, took Prompto's dick deeper as he moaned, making sure that he could feel more and more with every passing second.

Prompto groaned and his eyes fluttered shut, pulling Noctis down again with his hands on his thighs as the prince moved faster and bucked his hips harder, rolled them so that Prompto's dick was brushing against his prostate with every thrust and he groaned, then moaned the blond's name and really, how was Prompto supposed to hold out like that?

He wrapped a hand around Noctis' neglected erection, giving it a few tugs that almost threw Noctis off his rhythm. But he caught himself quickly and continued chasing his orgasm on top of Prompto.

The blond could have cum from the sight alone, Noctis was squeezing him in all the right places and he was so surprised as his orgam approached way too fast that he couldn't even warm him properly.

"Noct, I-" was the only thing that he could get out before the wave of immense pleasure rushed over him, making him arch his back with a silent cry as he came deep inside his lover.

Noctis was close behind though, thrusting his hips a few more times to milk even the last bit from Prompto before he still with a groan of his own, gasping as his hands tried for purchase on Prompto's chest, but caught nothing. Instead, Prompto could feel splashes of hot liquid on his chest, the evidence that Noctis had just found his completion as well.

They collapsed a second later, Noctis coming to rest on top of Prompto, softening erection still inside of him, keeping his seed inside. No one wanted to move, even as their breaths and heartbeats slowed down gradually.

"I... I don't ever want to lose you again," Noctis whispered then, his face buried in the crook of Prompto's neck and the blond was sure that he could feel hot tears there.

"You've never lost me," he tried to say softly, but his own voice broke with emotion. He ran a hand over the prince's sweaty back. "'Ever at your side.' That's where I'll be, okay?"

Noctis just nodded and they stayed like that until it became uncomfortable. Even then, they only shifted to lie under the covers, to kick off their shoes and that was how Ignis and Gladio found them later on, naked and fast asleep.

No one said anything though, they just prayed that whatever they had to do to save this world could be done quickly. They had been through too much pain already and wished especially for Noctis to be happy after all that he had been through.

* * *


End file.
